SuicidalDepressed Sans
by undertalenerd10.0
Summary: A little story with #DepressedSans! Not the best summary sorry. (Cover image not mine! It's here: /search?q depressed sans art&source lnms&tbm isch&sa X&ved 0ahUKEwjyosTL1JvhAhWsq1kKHT7 DkMQ AUIDigB&biw 1366&bih 625#imgdii YKhDeuLDp9NnwM:&imgrc FVtVoWq5Z9BMkM: )
1. Insert chapter name here

Hey! You! I'm new to this so,this may suck! Sorry. :3

**_!Warning! Self harm, suicidal thoughts/actions, may contain mature language! _**

You have been warned so here we go.

* * *

It was a normal day, Sans was sleeping in again, Papyrus making spaghetti for him and Sans to eat, then with Papyrus going to wake up Sans.

_*Knock knock knock* _ "SANS!? TIME TO GET UP, LAZYBONES!" Papyrus said routinely. "five more minutes bro..." Sans replied, sleepily. "NO 'FIVE MORE MINUTES' BROTHER! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR JOB!" Papyrus knocked gently on the door again. "mph, please bro?" There was the rustle of bed-sheets, as Sans supposedly turned to look at his bedroom door. "...HMPH! OK, FIVE MORE MINUTES! BUT AFTER THAT YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Papyrus thought for a moment. "OH, I ALSO MADE SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!" "thanks bro." "SEE YOU IN FIVE MINUTES BROTHER!" Papyrus walked away. _**Five minutes later. **_"BROTHER! IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US BOTH LATE!" No response. "...BROTHER...?" Papyrus knocked. No response. "...SANS!?" Silence. It scared Papyrus, but Papyrus pushed the bad thoughts away. He knocked silently again. When he spoke, there was worry in his voice, and he spoke quieter. "...Sans..?" In what seemed like forever, but in reality it was 5 seconds, Sans opened the door. "hey, sorry bro-" "SANS ARE YOU OK?" Sans started to say something. Papyrus bet it was something like 'I'm fine bro, how are you?' "yeah, i'm fine paps, are you ok?" Nailed it. "...OK BROTHER LET'S GO! I MADE YOU A PACKED LUNCH AND BREAKFAST!" Papyrus said, handing Sans 2 bags. One labeled 'Breakfast' and the other 'Lunch.' Each had little drawings on them, which Sans remarked "cool pictures, thanks bro." "NO PROBLEM BROTHER! ANYTHING FOR YOU! NOW HURRY, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!" Papyrus said with glee, running downstairs to get on his boots. "ok, but i'm taking a shortcut." "THAT'S FINE SANS, JUST DON'T BE LATE!" Before he ran out the door, he said, "SEE YOU LATER SANS!" Sans took his 'shortcut' to his sentary (I think) job. Sans opened his 'Breakfast' bag. He found some ketchup inside, and drank it. Then fell asleep a short time later.


	2. Insert chapter2 name here

**_Where Papyrus went_**  
He ran to Hotland, and took a breather before he knocked on the lab door. Alphys opened it. "H-hello Papyrus! W-welcome!" "HI DR. ALPHYS!" Alphys let Papyrus in, as she let him in she said, "Y-you can c-call me j-just Alphys, you k-know that r-right?" "OH, OK ALPHYS! WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?" Papyrus said as he gave Alphys a lunch bag full of spaghetti. "T-thanks, and I-I wanted t-to talk about S-Sans..." She put the lunch bag in the fridge. "P-please sit." Papyrus and Alphys sat down, Alphys drank some of her cup of tea. "WHAT ABOUT SANS, ALPHYS?" Alphys looked Papyrus dead in the eye-sockets. "W-well...I-I've been n-noticing some..t-thing about h-his mental h-health." Alphys looked away and fiddled with her tea cup. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ALPHYS?" Papyrus looked genuinely confused. "O-oh...uh...H-hold on.." Alphys got up, set down her cup, and went up to a room. She came back down holding a book. She handed it to Papyrus. It said 'Depression- All you need to know, signs, and more.' Papyrus was confused. "WHAT'S DEPRESSION?" Alphys almost chocked on the tea she was drinking. She whispered, "H-he didn't tell y-you anything...?" "I COULDN'T HERE YOU, ALPHYS ." Alphys looked up. She looked troubled. "U-uh, y-you can take the b-book home and read i-it. Text m-me if you n-need help explaining a-anything.. D-don't let S-Sans see you w-with it.." Alphys was rushing Papyrus out the door. "O-OK DOCTOR ALPHYS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL READ THIS BOOK!" Alphys was about to shut the door. "B-bye Papyrus! R-remember don't l-let S-Sans see y-you with it." "OK ALPHYS! BYE! THANK YOU!"

* * *

A/N SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER- I wanted to get it out since I didn't upload in awhie. Chapter 3 mayyyyy come out today. I dunno.


	3. ANNOUNCMENT!

Hi! Author-chan here, and I have to say thank you for the reviews. One of them is helping me change some stuff about my stories! So instead of clamping them together like a fool, I'm going to be separating them like most stories I've read do, and sorry about my grammar. Trying to work on than too. owo

Author-chan will be getting better! I promise!


	4. Chapter 3 name here

The beginning of the book was about the symptoms of depression. It said this;

People may experience: Mood: anxiety, apathy, general discontent, guilt, hopelessness, loss of interest, loss of interest or pleasure in activities, mood swings, or sadness. Sleep: early awakening, excess sleepiness, insomnia, or restless sleep. Whole body: excessive hunger, fatigue, loss of appetite, or restlessness. Behavioral: agitation, excessive crying, irritability, or social isolation. Cognitive: lack of concentration, slowness in activity, or thoughts of suicide. Weight: weight gain or weight loss. Also common: poor appetite or repeatedly going over thoughts.

Some of these made Papyrus think of Sans. He read more for a few hours. He looked at the time and shut the book and went up to his room. Sans would be home any second. He read more of the book in his room. 5 minutes had gone by. Papyrus looked at the time. Sans should be home by now... He set the book on the bed. He knew some more stuff about depression, but he didn't know what suicide was...yet.. He did know what cutting was, though. Papyrus wanted to keep reading, but he thought he should check on his brother.

* * *

He checked Grillbys first. Wasn't there.

He assumed Sans fell asleep at his job.

Papyrus turned the corner. Bingo. Sans was asleep.

Papyrus walked over and picked up Sans.

Sans mumbled, still asleep. His cheekbones were tear stained, however that worked.

-time skip by the lazy Author-Chan-

Sans had woken up, and he was confused. "mph... where.. where am I..?" He mumbled.

"OH, HELLO BROTHER!" Papyrus stood up from the chair and walked over to his brother on the couch.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP AT YOUR JOB, SO I BROUGHT YOU HOME!" Papyrus sat next to Sans.

Sans sat up. "what time is it?"

Papyrus checked his phone, "It's 2:21am."

Sans looked at Papyrus. "...oh... wait why are you still up!? you should be in bed paps-"

Papyrus hushed his older brother. He lowered his voice. "What we _need_ to talk about is your health, Sans.."

"hm? what ya mean, bro?" Sans looked as if he was trying to read Papyrus's mind.

"Well I, the great Papyrus, have noticed some things about you. Like you have fallen asleep at your jobs 3 times this week, and I would have to come and get you, Sans." Papyrus said, in a causal sort of tone.

"don't i always slack off?" Sans asked. If he could move his smile, he would probably be doing a '-_-' face.

"Well- yes, Sans, but this is just worrying. You've been kinda off edge lately."

Sans tensed up. "huh, i guess alphys told you something, right?"

"HOW-" Papyrus lowered his voice. "N-no! N-nothing like that!"

"you're a bad lair," Sans remarked. Sans had teleported to the book that Papyrus set down on the table next to the chair.

"WAIT SANS NO-" Papyrus started. But Sans had already taken the book and teleported to his room, slamming the door.

"S-sans! Wait" Papyrus ran up the steps, to his brothers door. To his surprise, it was unlocked.

"S-sans? Were are you...?" Papyrus said into the dark room. Pitch black darkness. Scary, kinda.

He searched for the light switch, once he found it and turned it on, Sans was in the closet reading the book.

"What even- Sans! Come out!" Papyrus tried to open the closet door.

"nah, it's fine. nice depression book you got here. alphys really pays attention, huh? i bet if she didn't notice, you wouldn't have. that would be nice. but how much of this did you get to...?" Sans asked, almost like he'd been through this before.

"C-chapter 17! N-now please c-come out! I have something to d-do!" Papyrus pleaded.


End file.
